The Psyche
by John Larimore
Summary: One of the Animorphs snaps . . . and which one might surprise you.


  
  


Usual disclaimers apply. I created the character "Mary," but do not own the Animorphs. For those who don't know who "Mary" is, read my story _New Allies._

  
  


Enjoy. (PG-13, it gets a bit more violent than most of my previous works.)

  
  


**THE PSYCHE**

  
  


Prologue

  
  


**** My name is Cassie. Things have been hard recently. Marco and his father, who learned the truth, had to fake their deaths and are now in hiding with the Chee. Marco's stepmother Nora-well, you know the rule about last names-was taken. The only bright spot was that Marco's biological mother was freed and with her family again. 

Then there's Ax. Not long ago, he made a hard choice to use a horrifying strategy. To prevent the Yeerks from starting World War Three, Ax threaten to destroy the Yeerk pool, the entire city, with a nuclear bomb. The Yeerk in charge of the operation called off the plan. Now even Ax isn't sure if his threat was a bluff. Like I said, things have been hard. A few nights ago, the Yeerks they got worse.

The Yeerks were working on something. The Chee didn't know what yet, but we wagered it wasn't something that would do us good. So we tried to sneak in. Well, things don't always go right. We wound up in battlemorphs fighting our way out

I saw Ax charge a human Controller and swing his tail. I thought he'd turn his tail blade at the last moment and knock the man unconscious with the flat. Instead, he struck him in the neck, full force, with the edge. The man was partly decapitated.

Another human Controller, the last enemy in the room, fled. Ax leapt after her. He knocker her to the ground.

Ax stop! shouted Jake. It's over.

No Prince Jake, said Ax. He split the woman's skull with his tail blade. I could now see the Yeerk. Ax saw it too. Saw it and killed it. Now it is over. I recommend we leave.

Ax, what the hell was that? asked Marco as we fled.

That was a battle, Ax said simply.

  
  


Part One

  
  


My name is Jake and I'm trying to find out what just happened.

Actually I know _what _happened. It had been another nasty battle. This had two human casualties. Both from Ax's tail. I'm trying to find out _why. _

"You know how we fight Ax. We don't kill unless necessary."

Perhaps that needs to change. We are not in a position to win Prince Jake. Visser Three is being promoted which means the invasion will probably become more military. Every victory is followed by a greater problem. I am not certain that my people will come and help anymore. Something must be done.

We were all in Ax's scoop. If I wanted a home away from home, this would it. No floor and not completely enclosed by walls, but comfortable if you don't mind sitting on the ground. Ax even has 

  
  
  
  


electricity and cable TV. But back to the point.

"Look Ax, I'm as anxious to have this over with as anybody, but you didn't have to kill them."

You would not be saying that if they had been Hork-Bajir instead of humans.

I bit my lip. That was true. If they had been another species, I would have shuddered, but went on 

without a word to Ax. Why would a human's life be more valuable than the life of another sentient being?

"You killed someone who was retreating Ax," said Cassie.

Retreating so she could return and plague us later.

Ax-man-, began Tobias.

It's all but over! shouted Ax. We can't win! Can no one see that? We can't win! It's time to give up or resort to the most extreme measures we can!

With that Ax charged past us. Marco and I had to scramble out of the way. I was stunned. I've seen Ax frustrated before, but never to that degree. He was beyond frustrated. That was rage.

Guys, said Tobias, we'd better follow him.

  
  


Part Two

  
  


My name is Tobias. My best friend, my roommate, my _shorm_, just fled into the woods. We don't know what he's thinking, but he's not rational. We've got to stop him.

I've found him, called Cassie. She'd gone into owl morph. Much better night vision than a red-tailed hawk. He's at a campsite. No one else is there, but it looks like he's waiting.

We all followed Cassie's direction. Ax was standing in the middle of the site, tail raised, ready for trouble.

Come on Ax, urged Jake. Let's go back to the scoop.

We can't, said Ax. No more waiting for them to move. We've got to look for them. Hunt them down. The people here might be Controllers. We'll stop them.

They might not be Controllers Ax, said Marco.

It doesn't matter, said Ax. He thought speak was tense. They might be. That's enough reason.

Enough reason to what? asked Jake.

It's not obvious? Destroy the Yeerks! That's all there is!

Please come back the scoop with us, I asked.

No! shout Ax. He charged us. We scattered and circled.

Ax turned to Rachel and Cassie attempted to distract him and knocked her from the air with the flat of his tail. It scared me. I'd seen Ax to know that it the only reason it wasn't the edge was because it had been a mad, unfocused swing.

Marco aimed a gorilla fist between Ax's shoulder blades. This time Ax's swing was focused. Marco had red stripe across his chest. The moved almost fasted than can be seen and slashed Rachel's bear foreleg. Ax whipped his tail in a half-circle to block Jake's charge. I dove while Cassie got air-borne again.

_ Enough Ax. Sleep._

  
  


Ax lay down and closed his four eyes. Moments after he did, we were back in the scoop.

  
  
  
  


"Mary?" asked Cassie. She and the others were mysteriously demorphed. A woman in a green light stepped into view.

  
  


_ Yes, I have returned. Ax needs your help. The tension, the pressure, the fear, the guilt, it has all overwhelmed him. There is a way to set his mind right. Or as right as one's mind can be in war._

  
  


"How?" asked Rachel.

_ As a hybrid my most of my powers are less than those of the Ellimists. However, I have abilities, coming from my father's side, that they lack. I can conscious transfer your minds into Ax's subconscious. You will have your morphing powers and you will need them._

_ Once in his mind, you can help sort his thoughts. I will guide you when necessary. You will encounter images representing beings Ax has encountered both before and after meeting you. You will even encounter images of yourselves. Ax's mind may resist at first, then it will likely work with you. Successfully help him stun his demons, and Ax's mental health will be restored._

_ Will you do this?_

  
  


"We've got to guys," said Marco. "You saw how he was. We have to help him."

Marco's right, I said. If this could work we've got to try it.

"I won't leave Ax like this," said Cassie.

"Nor will I," said Jake.

"We'll do it Mary," said Rachel.

It was the shortest debate in Animorph history.

  
  


_Please lie down. Make sure your bodies are comfortable. _

  
  


We did. Then, I was moving through a tunnel. A narrow tunnel filled with white light. When we stopped, we were in a small room with several doors.

"Is this Ax's mind?" asked Rachel

  
  


_ Yes, please go through that door._

  
  


We didn't see her in the room or section of Ax's mind as it might have been, but we knew which door she meant. When we opened it, we saw . . . Jake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  



End file.
